doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Mentuhotep I
}}/ Meine Bearbeitungen im Wiki Fliegen sind cool Fese auch! Nützliche Seiten Speziale Seiten Löschanträge Über mich Hallo, ich bin Mentuhotep I oder John Smith allerdings heiße ich im echten Leben Dominic. Seit 2008 guck ich Doctor Who, angefangen mit der 1. Staffel bin ich nun bei der 8. Staffel und versuche mein in den Staffeln gesammeltes Wissen hier in dieses Wiki einfließen zu lassen, so dass Neulinge im DWU sich gut einfinden können. Ich hoffe, dass wir alle einander profitieren können. Mittlerweile habe Ich bereits alle Folgen gesehen (außer die verlorenen und Shada (Marco Polo hab ich trotzdem gesehen (nachgestellte Version mit Bildern und gefundenen Tonmaterial)) und werde jetzt mit den Virgin New Adventures anfangen. Mein/e erste/s/r... Episoden * Doctor Who Episode: Rose * Torchwood Episode: Everything Changes * The Sarah Jane Adventures Episode: bisher keine * K9 Episode: bisher keine Autoren * Doctor Who Autor: '''Russell T Davies * '''Torchwood Autor: Russell T Davies * The Sarah Jane Adventures Autor: bisher keiner * K9 Autor: bisher keiner Comics * IDW Comic: ''Autopia'' * Titan Publishing Comic: Doctor Who: Der Zehnte Doctor * Doctor Who Magazine Comic: A Life of Matter and Death Anderes * Doctor Who Magazine: DWM 250 * Romanadaption: Doctor Who und das Kind von den Sternen * Kontakt mit Doctor Who: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lCrV4s7Avc * Doctor Who Annual: Doctor Who The Official Annual 2015 Favorites Lieblingsdoctoren (geordnet) 1. Zwölfter Doctor 2. Elfter Doctor 3. Zehnter Doctor 4. Vierter Doctor 5. Fünfter Doctor 6. Neunter Doctor 7. Zweiter Doctor 8. Siebter Doctor 9. Dritter Doctor 10. Erster Doctor Lieblingsbegleiter (geordnet) 1. Amy Pond & Rory Williams 2. Clara Oswald 3. Jamie McCrimmon 4. Susan Foreman 5. Martha Jones 6. Romana I & Romana II 7. K9 8. Donna Noble 9. Jo Grant 10. Rose Tyler Lieblingsepisoden (nicht geordnet) 1. The Witch's Familiar 2. The Time of the Doctor 3. The Day of the Doctor 4. Human Nature & The Family of Blood 5. Vincent and the Doctor 6. The Rings of Akhaten 7. Midnight 8. The Name of the Doctor 9. The Ice Warriors 10. The Waters of Mars 11. Kinda 12. Castrovalva 13. City of Death 14. Remembrance of the Daleks 15. Snakedance 16. The Pirate Planet 17. 42 18. Face the Raven 19. The Woman Who Lived Lieblingsstaffeln (geordnet) 1. Staffel 33 2. Staffel 34 3. Staffel 30 4. Staffel 16 5. Staffel 31 6. Staffel 29 7. Staffel 19 8. Staffel 29 9. Staffel 28 10. Staffel 27 Lieblingsgegenspieler (geordnet) 1. Davros 2. Daleks 3. Cybermen 4. Die Flut 5. Weinende Engel 6. Eiskrieger 7. Davros 8. Sontaraner 9. Silurianer 10. Master 11. Catkind Lieblingsvideos (nicht geordnet) The white guardian - Doctor Who - The Ribos Operation - BBC Rings of Akhaten Speech - Doctor Who - The Rings of Akhaten - Series 7 - BBC I. AM. TALKING! - The Pandorica Speech - Doctor Who - The Pandorica Opens - BBC Fish fingers... and custard? - Doctor Who - BBC The Last of The Time Lords - Doctor Who - The Waters of Mars - BBC The second Big Bang - Doctor Who - BBC Vincent Van Gogh Visits the Gallery - Doctor Who Series 5 - BBC The fury of the Timelord - Doctor Who - The Family of Blood - Series 3 - BBC Don't Blink! - Doctor Who - Blink - Series 3 - BBC Lieblingsdrehbuchautoren (nicht geordnet) 1. Jamie Mathieson 2. Steven Moffat (Ich finde ihn eigentlich nicht schlecht) 3. Russell T Davies 4. Mark Gatiss 5. Richard Curtis 6. Paul Cornell 7. Toby Whithouse Lieblingsplaneten (geordnet) 1. Apalapucia 2. Gallifrey 3. Erde 4. Marinus 5. Skaro 6. Raxacoricofallapatorius (nur wegen dem Namen) 7. Sontar 8. Mars 9. Poosh (nach der Beschreibung, des Doctors) 10. Hedgewicks Welt der Wunder Lieblingsromanadaptionen 1. Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks 2. Doctor Who and the Dinosaur Invasion 3. Doctor Who and The War Games 4. Castrovalva 5. The Greatest Show in the Galaxy 6. Kinda '' 7. [[The War Machines (Roman)|''The War Machines]] 8. Doctor Who and the Tenth Planet 9. The Keeper of Traken '' 10. ''Doctor Who and the Talons of Weng-Chang Große Projekte )]] Abgeschlossene Projekte * Decide Your Destiny * Doctor Who Files * Doctor Who Logo Derzeitige Projekte * Im Moment Arbeite ich an den Artikeln zum DWM (Doctor Who Magazine) * Außerdem arbeite ich an Torchwood Artikeln * Ich räume bei den Kategorien auf * und an Doctor Who Folgen und Schauspielern * Alle DW-Episoden erweitern * Liste der BBC VHS Veröffentlichungen vervollständigen * Biografien schreiben Zukünftige Projekte * Ich habe vor später noch die Classic Serie zu gucken, und damit hier auch bei den alten Folgen beizusteuern * Ich wollte später noch die Artikel zu den DWAd (Doctor Who Adventures) machen * Danach wollte ich noch die Artikel zu den DW84 (Doctor Who American Comic Books‎) machen * Dann noch die zu den DWCC (Doctor Who Comic Classics) * und die zu den DWDVDF (Doctor Who DVD Files) * Außerdem zu den DWI (Doctor Who Insider), * den DWBIT (Doctor Who Battles in Time), * den DWA (Doctor Who Annual), * den DWFC (Doctor Who Figurine Collection), * und den TEDW (The Essential Doctor Who), * danach noch zu den DWMI (Doctor Who: Monster Invasion), * dem Big Finish Magazine, * die DWMSE (Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition), * dem TVC und TVA(TV Comic und TV Action), * dem TVCA (TV Comic Annual), * dem Vortex von Big Finish * und diversen Doctor Who Action Figuren Hilfe bei diesen Projekten ist jederzeit erwünscht (Ja ich weiß ,dass das sehr lange dauern wird) Fragen & Antworten Warum Mentuhotep I? Mentuhotep I war ein Pharao der altägyptischen Zeit. Ich habe mich so genannt, weil ich mich für das altägyptische Zeitalter sehr Interessiere. Es hat nichts mit Doctor Who zu tun ;) Liest du das DWM oder nicht? Ich besitzte zwar 4 Ausgaben, aber durchgängig lesen tu ich sie nicht (250, 377, 391, 420) Guckst du außer Doctor Who noch andere Serien? Ich gucke noch Torchwood, The Big Bang Therory, Star Trek und ab und zu Simpsons und South Park ┓┏ 凵 =╱⊿┌┬┐ Weißt du, wo du bist?